


You Smell That Bliss?

by TheKneesOfBees



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: First fanfic in years I WARN YOU, Gen, Gender-Neutral Deputy - Freeform, Hints to brainwashing, I tried to keep it neutral;;, Non-Consensual Drug Use, The Bliss, ambiguous deputy, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKneesOfBees/pseuds/TheKneesOfBees
Summary: The Deputy gets lost in The Bliss, but don't worry, Faith won't let them float away without a little helping hand.--[ In which you get hella drugged up and Faith is more than willing to use her body to convince you to stay ]





	You Smell That Bliss?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say other than;; dang, I love Far Cry 5. This is seriously the first fanfic I've written in a few years and I've been sitting on it for a couple of weeks;; so take that as you will (I'm sure it shows haha). I finally got to the point where I don't want to look at it anymore so....you guys can have it 
> 
> I'm very down for writing one for each Seed sibling or any other characters if anyone likes this one!! (DEPUTYSTACIANDJOEYIMLOOKINGATYA'LL)

You were having a hard time focusing.

Rough, bandage-clad fingers ran along the tips of lush tall grass blades, mimicking the pair of hands in front of you. The sound of graceful humming was pulling you along a neatly laid trail up a small hill. How did you get here again?

Normally you’d take the time to absorb your surroundings, remembering your training from the academy to never let your guard down in unfamiliar territory, but a thick green-tented fog kept everything at a distance a mystery; only the grass and strange bare trees peeked through.

Sheriff Whitehorse’s voice faintly called out in the back of your mind; watch your back, Rookie-

 

_-But you don’t need to here. Not with **her**._

 

That’s right; she told you this was a safe place called The Bliss. You understood why without an explanation; a peaceful tingling just under your skin started up the moment you woke up here. The hairs on the back of your neck raised as you took in a deep breath, the sweet haze seeping further into your mind. It made your bones feel weightless; like a bird. At any moment you could lift off the soft soil and soar into the clouds- go wherever your heart desired.

 

_But you don’t need to be anywhere but here. With **her**._

 

You suddenly feel lonely when you realize she’s no longer lazily skipping a couple of feet in front of you. Instead, she’s perched on a thick root jutting from the ground up ahead, her golden hair shadowed under the flowering tree hanging over her. She waits patiently for you, an ever-present smile tugging at her beautiful lips. With an airy chuckle, she waves you over when you just stand there.

You don’t even feel your feet move. Somehow you glide forward, warm flowery air rushing past you as you’re suddenly stood in front of her.

**_Faith_**.

 

_She could be your faith too, Deputy…if you let her._

 

The thought sends warm waves through your heart. For a moment you wonder why the voice in your head didn’t sound like your own, but that thought came and left just as quickly; leaving your mind swimming in the numbing haze until you realize you’re just sort of dumbly standing over her.

_“Come. Come, sit with me.”_

Her voice makes you want to cry; it’s so beautiful, like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. Your throat goes dry as her impossibly soft hands reach out and take your own, pulling you down to the earthy floor. She sits slightly above you now on her protruding root, like a holy vision come true. A misty light sits perfectly over her shoulder; haloing her in a warm glow. The way she seems to be looking you over makes you shiver with a mix of nervous energy and excitement.  

_“You have beautiful hair. May I?”_

You don’t even hesitate, scrambling to sit properly with your back to Faith so she had full access to whatever part of you she wanted to touch.

Faith hums lightly as she runs her fingers across your scalp, making you nearly melt. A pleasant chill runs up your spine as they move down the nape of your neck, stopping just at the collar of your shirt. You’re suddenly filled with the need to yank it off; how dare your clothes to block whatever holy path she was creating against your skin?!

The goosebumps that trailed after her fingers didn’t go unnoticed. Behind you; Faith  _smirks_.

She leans in; her lips purposely grazing the lobe of your ear, breathing lightly as she pulls some of your loose hair behind it. You try to hide the way your chest squeezes in on itself as she whispers in an airy voice;

_“I understand now why you keep trying to interfere with the Father’s work. I didn’t see it before but it seems so obvious to me now.”_

Her hand slips away from the back of your neck as she sits up, where it had been drawing smooth circles, to cup your chin. She gently cranes your neck so you looked up at her from over your shoulder.

_“You try, and try, and try. You seek approval so badly from your peers, don’t you? Like a puppy just wanting attention, and yet no matter what you do for them they still ask you for more and more and-“_ she takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes as if the very thought of people using  _you_ hurt  **her**.

_“Aren’t you tired of it all?”_

“Yes,” you whisper back, your voice hoarse from lack of use.

That look of pure joy returns to her face; her smile  _almost_  reaching her eyes.

“ _Then stay with me, here in the bliss; in **our**  safe place_.” She makes her offer seems so obvious. Why were you out there fighting someone else’s battles again? Doing errands and killing folks; the thought makes your stomach churn and Faith  _notices_.

“ _You don’t have to work yourself to the bone to have the Father’s love, you know._ ” It’s so matter-of-fact; you should already know this, shouldn’t you? “ _Father would open his arms gladly to you; welcome you into our family, take care of you and give you **purpose** …He can show you the right path…” _her voice trails off, an almost glazed over and distant stare on her normally angelic face. It looks wrong to you; making the warm flowery air around you feel slightly colder; smell slightly more sickly sweet.

For a moment you can hear Sheriff Whitehorse again; his voice almost calling out to you. You should probably respond. You should-

Slowly, you twist your body back around to face her; eyes fixed on the suddenly sullen girl in front of you. There was something going on just behind her green eyes; an internal battle with herself that hurt your heart to see.

“Faith?” You try, making her eyes snap up to lock with your own. “Can-“ were you crossing a line?

“-Can I touch you?”

She looks almost taken back by your request and panic nearly bubbles up to your surface; you suddenly can’t breath. But her expression quickly changes. Her smile returns with renewed  _enthusiasm_ , and without saying anything, Faith nods yes.

You’re not sure what to do with yourself; heat burning your cheeks as you place your hands on her bare knees. She doesn’t react much beyond tilting her head slightly in a curious fashion. Should you keep going? You wanted nothing more than to touch every part of Faith, her skin soft and warm from the sun.

 

_She could be your faith too…_

 

That’s right, she could be your Faith; you could maybe stay here with her…maybe forever or at least until you rot away past your bones to nothing. It didn’t matter; not when  _she_  was with you.

 

_Give in to the Bliss._

 

Your hands travel up her thighs, inch by inch until your fingers just barely dipped under the lace of her impossibly white dress. Again you glance up to meet her eyes; terrified she’ll change her mind or remember who you are and push you away.

Her smile almost looks bittersweet…

_“It’s okay…Love isn’t a sin, Deputy”_ Faith encourages, taking your cheeks and jawline into her hands. It takes everything in you to keep from leaning into her warm touch. “ _You’re home now._ ”

 

That’s all the affirmation you need.

 

Hooking your arms under her knees, you give a firm but careful tug, sandwiching her down between you and the natural dip of the tree’s trunk. Her dress becomes bunched up at her waist; heat flowing to your lower belly when you realize she isn’t wearing anything underneath.

Faith doesn’t look embarrassed in the slightest; in fact, she looks almost amused by your own awed reaction. You bite down on your bottom lip and quietly whine as you run your hands up the back of her thighs; opening her legs to you.

Your lips move to press against the soft flesh of her thigh. To your delight, you hear her quietly suck in a gasp of air as you kiss your way up; gently sucking and running your teeth along the curve of pale skin…until you come to the juncture.

You can’t help but swallow back your excitement as you run two fingers through the coarse bundle of blonde hair. Opening your fingers in a V, you spread her lower lips and look up at her for a moment to capture her reaction; her mouth slightly parted in anticipation and eyes glazed over in a more familiar trance before you’re satisfied and dive in.

Her natural feminine musk was intoxicating; almost even more so than The Bliss itself. You ran your tongue up and down her sweetest parts in a sloppy pattern, making her legs quake with every lick. Faith let out an airy huff and propped her own legs up; cupping her hands behind her knees to give you more access. You shifted in closer, pressing your nose against her patch of hair as your tongue toyed with her clit; flicking it back and forth and sucking on the little bundle of nerves until Faith let out a not-so-quiet moan and her back arched into you.

Fuck, she was so wet—

Her legs suddenly wrapped around the back of your head; pressing you harder against her until it was almost difficult to breath. You found a rush with the lack of oxygen; instead of panicking, you push your tongue as deep inside Faith as it would reach. Her thighs gave your head another squeeze until you whine against her skin; desperately licking at her soft inner walls.

She grants you mercy and releases you; opting to run her hand through your now messy hair as she pants lightly. You take a moment to catch your own breath as the two of you lock eyes.

And then the grip in your hair tightens. You’re tugged back down, Faith moaning as soon as your warm mouth latches back onto her clit. You can’t help your own groan at her forcefulness; voice vibrating pleasantly against her nub, making her chuckle between the panting. A middle finger probes her entrance, her hips bucking almost instantly.

_“More,”_

It’s a demand, not a request, and you’re more than happy to oblige. Your index finger joins the first; sliding wetly inside her. It makes Faith roll her hips and scrape her fingernails against your scalp; tugging on your hair to pull you closer. You begin to pump your fingers, massaging the soft muscle inside.

_“ **More** ,”_

You’re reduced to a slobbering mess as you lap and tug away at her clit; pistoning three fingers inside of her as Faith withers under you; bucking her hips up uselessly until you grab onto her with your free hand, throwing one of her legs up over your shoulder.

“A-ah! Mmm-! Deputy, I’m- I’m so close—!!“ Faith pants as her head lull backwards against the tree; her other hand desperately grabbing at its bark. You didn’t need to be told; you could feel how she was contracting around your fingers, practically sucking them into her beautifully flushed pussy as her body locks up.

“F-Father— I can’t- I-I’m—!”

Before she can finish whatever strange apology to Joseph she had planned in her head, Faith’s body rocks hard against your mouth one more time as she lets out a loud hiccuping gasp, her climax hitting her harder than she expected. Pleasant shivers tingle along your spine watching her unravel in front of you; like witnessing a goddess in an incredibly vulnerable and human-like moment.

Her body sags against the tree as the high leaves her spent and panting. You lovingly lap up her cum from your fingers, running your tongue over your lips. You didn’t realize Faith was watching; until she grabbed at the front of your shirt, pulling you until your heated lips met hers. You gasp into her mouth when you feel her own tongue run over your bottom lip.

“ _Stay with me_ -“ Faith whispers against your jaw as she begins to pepper your face in kisses.

You open your mouth to respond ‘ _of course-_ ‘ but you feel a sharp tugging feeling. It’s enough to flip your stomach and make you feel sick; the world spinning around you.  
  


Faith immediately looks…irritated? “ _No- no, no-! not yet! I just got through- it was worki-_ “

Faith’s beautifully disturbed voice was violently cut off as you were catapulted backwards; at least it felt like it.

 

\--

 

Your eyes snap open to an all too bitter reality hitting you in the face. The Bliss was leaking out of you-! The sweet smell and warm breeze were sucked out and replaced with cold mountain air and musky iron.

No-! You didn’t want to come back this this! What happened to Faith? Where was your safe place in The Bliss?? You thrash your arms and legs; desperate to go back to that place somehow, but the hangover was making you dizzy and a pinpoint pain in your chest was slowly spreading to the rest of your body.

Two people were standing over you screaming at each other; one of them armed with an empty adrenaline pen. They’re faces were slowly becoming familiar- one of them being Sheriff Whitehorse and the other Tracey. This scene was all too familiar as you rolled onto your side; trying to figure out how to sit up as they continued to argue. 

“Goddamn Rook; you were in there way too long. You gotta be more careful around those cultists and their flowers; almost thought we were going to lose you for sure to the Bliss.” Whitehorse is all at once standing over you; his unbearably warm hand burning the skin of your cold shoulder as he helps you get steady.

‘ _Don’t touch me.’_  
  
“Yeah…sorry.” is all you can manage as a response as the room empties out, everyone giving the ‘hero’ Deputy the space you were suddenly craving.

 

…you could almost still taste Faith on your lips. 


End file.
